


挂科

by Bitter_Almond



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_Almond/pseuds/Bitter_Almond
Summary: 严格意义上来说，这不能算是一篇龙獒文。没有什么激情戏码，没有矛盾没有冲突也没有承诺，连结尾也结得莫名其妙。我写的时候是想一点写一点，完全是按照自己怎么喜欢怎么来，本来也打算停在哪里算哪里。后来有朋友说希望我写完，于是也就写了。前篇和后篇零零总总大概隔了一个月，全文通读了一遍，好在没有觉得衔接不当的地方，也不辜负了这几个晚上的头脑风暴。写这篇文的初衷也很简单：旨在表现不同侧面的龙獒两人。我看过的大部分龙獒文是把马龙写得成熟淡定、或者是切开黑，也和几个太太聊过，他们说龙是正常人的性格，最难把握的就是“正常”二字。我写文的时候突发奇想，觉得马龙也可以不是那么“正常”的，他也可以有小脾气小性子小心眼，只不过这些被他很好地掩藏了起来，这和外界对他的压力有关，和也和自己对自己的要求有关。在这种情况下，这种压抑总要找到一个出口，而这个出口就是他一直以来的童年玩伴张继科。于是马龙在外面的表现永远是优秀和无可指摘的，但是在张继科面前卸了心防，表现的是自己最放松最真实的一面，所以他会喜欢张继科也是理所当然、顺理成章的。至于张继科，我觉得他就该是这个样子的，如果他在现实中没有受到过体制的压迫，他应该是这样坦诚的、天真的、欣欣向荣的、自由自在的。所以我很喜欢写青春，青春的阿科和龙仔，那时候的他们还没有遇到不得不向生活低头的时刻。当然我写的这个人物也不尽完满，比如继科也同样是性情中人，我在文里就把他写软了。袅太的《逍遥游》和萤太的所有龙獒文里把阿科的“真性情”表现得淋漓尽致。不过我自己对这篇文很满意就是啦，因为写出了想写的东西。我性格中缺乏激情的一面，在写文的时候总会有缺陷嘛，也是没办法的事。退圈差不多一个月，很多乐乎的朋友还记得我，真的很温暖、很感动。要是问我这篇文想表达什么，其实我也说不清楚，我写不出惊天动地的爱情，大概最想表达的是两个少年相知相许的勇气，也同样可以荡气回肠。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	挂科

01 

那是一个泛着温柔桐油气味的夏天，或者说，夏天的尾巴。昨晚刚下了场骤雨，砸下了满地银杏的白果，人走在上面，会发出类似于“哔哔剥剥”的幸福回响。

张继科没空注意这些。他老爸给他新买的“飞鸽”牌自行车此时正静静地躺在地上，像一台铁了心要死机的电脑，全身上下的零件一并停滞不动了。张继科满头大汗地扎进车轮子与轴承之间鼓捣了半天，也没弄出个所以然。最后他恨恨地起身，看看颜色还锃亮的车身，忍住了冲上去踹一脚的冲动。

没法子，自认倒霉。张继科扛起车往学校狂奔，七点十五了，还有十分钟就要迟到。

泛着铁锈味的铃声响起的时候，张继科正正好被关在门外，破烂的木门发出一声不情愿的闷响，把他和教室隔成了两个世界。听着教室里传来的朗朗读书声，张继科生无可恋地靠着墙壁，身子往下出溜。一会儿老班出来不知又要怎样地批自己，他惊魂未定地摸摸耳朵，不知道为啥，老班好像特别喜欢揪他的耳朵。

玩了会儿手指，张继科又闲不下来地往窗户里面张望，从那个角度刚好能看见马龙认真学习的侧脸，抿着嘴解题，白净的脸庞，微微蹙起的眉毛，线条优美的下颚……呃，他转过头来了，张继科赶紧把手指头从嘴里拿出来，挥着大巴掌跟马龙打招呼。马龙轻描淡写地看了他一眼，就转过头继续盯着黑板了。可是这一眼看得张继科心痒痒的，意犹未尽地伸长了脖子往窗户上贴，最后嘴里的哈气把窗户染上了一片雾蒙蒙，张继科用湿润的手指头在雾蒙蒙上画了一个笑脸。

“张继科！”隔了五层楼都能听见班主任在楼道里的“呐喊”。

马龙是他们院儿最优秀的孩子，学习用功，品行端正，从来不挂科。换而言之，那是整个院儿都争着结交讨好的对象。马龙看起来也很好相处，单眼皮温和驯良的模样，见人就露出一口小白牙，活脱脱一个乖娃娃。当然，张继科觉得他自己也不差。

张继科结交马龙，有着得天独厚的地理优势：他们两家是窗对窗。每天晚上，张继科看马龙低着头算数学，马龙看张继科挨他老爸胖揍，然后起身，“哗啦”一声，把窗帘拉上。

…………

但是张继科始终觉得，马龙跟自己是最亲的：他俩共同分享着一个秘密基地。说是基地，其实也算不上，只是一个被人废弃的杂物间而已。那天张继科站在台子上给马龙表演他新学的“凌波微步”，凌着凌着就从台子上栽了下去，误打误撞发现了如此一方天地。七八岁的半大小子，正是对什么都充满好奇心的生机勃勃的年纪。张继科自觉丢了人，翻个身躺在脏兮兮的水泥不肯起来，直到马龙探头来瞅。他双手枕在脑后，懒洋洋地喊，“龙仔，给你看个惊喜，你下来。”

张继科给秘密基地起名叫“继科领域”，“领域”这个词是张继科垫着脚从家里书柜够下来的词典上查到的。取了如此高大上的名字，用后来许昕的话说，张继科并不太灵光的脑袋好像在那一时间开了窍似的。

那时候的马龙也不明白“领域”是个什么意思，但前两个字他是认得的。所以他一脸郁闷地问张继科为什么不把他的名字加进去，张继科想了想，说了他人生中第一句甜言蜜语，“我的就是你的。”马龙满意地点点头。

总之他跟马龙共同分享着“继科领域”，大概还算是关系不错了。

现在可不是想什么“秘密基地”的好时候，班主任的手指头正直直地往张继科脑门上戳，恨铁不成钢地数落“张继科啊张继科”。张继科偷偷把头扭过去看表，6点，还有半个小时铁臂阿童木就要开始了。

出来的时候马龙靠在树底下等他，张继科踏着欢快的调子朝他跑过去，瞥见马龙手里拿着一本《黄冈小状元》。马龙见他来了，把练习册收进书包里，随口问了一句，“今天不骑车了？”

“啊。”张继科抬起胳膊擦擦脑门儿上的汗，想起了前几天放学骑车带马龙回家的悲惨经历。他推着刚买新车，特别豪气地拍着后座对马龙说，“上来。”把最近热播的某偶像剧男主角的腔调学了个十成十。马龙倒是毫不客气地一屁股坐上去了，可惜现实跟理想总差点事儿，张继科刚蹬起来就差点把自己坠了个跟头：马龙居然那么沉。小时候的张继科也是那个好面子的张继科，即使脸憋成猪肝色，也要装作毫不费力的样子。

可怜了科爸新买的“飞鸽”牌自行车，骑了没两天就坏了。

“你这儿，怎么了？”

张继科回过神，发现马龙正研究着他手上的一处肿胀。他有点不好意思地缩回手，“早上……划到了。”

“你等等。”马龙跑了出去，张继科就咬着嘴唇在原地站着。过了一会儿马龙拿着一瓶不知道从哪儿搞的红药水，边拧开盖儿边说，“我妈说，伤口不好好处理会感染的。”

校门外就是一条小河，微风拂着岸边柳叶带来清馨的香气，给炎热的夏天撕开了一道清凉的口子，也挠过张继科躁动不安的心。看着面前的人白得发光的脑门儿，低眉顺眼的模样，张继科心中冒出一个有点诗意的念头：他要抓住这个夏天的尾巴。

张继科被自己的想法吓了一跳，但是行动总是快过脑子，他反应过来的时候已经结结实实地亲了龙仔的脸蛋一口，然后还恬不知耻地说，“龙仔，我喜欢你。”

马龙看了他一眼，把一瓶红药水洒在张继科的手上，然后撒丫子就跑。

张继科在后面挥舞着血红色的大爪子不依不饶，“哎，你跑啥？”

马龙跑得更快了。

张继科插着兜慢悠悠地往家的方向走，走一会儿就开始偷乐，也不想着什么铁臂阿童木了，心情就像今天早晨藏在兜里的那块方糖那么甜。

可惜这甜度只能维持到走进家门的那一刻，张继科又被老爸给结结实实地揍了一顿，理由是弄坏了新买的自行车。

02 

十四岁的张继科爱上了写诗。校门外的小河蜿蜒缠绵，追逐嬉闹，一直延伸到张继科的家门口去。课业不繁重的日子里，他就搬个小马扎坐在河边，托着腮摇摇欲坠地打瞌睡，又突然灵光一闪似的跳起来，跑进屋里在日记本上写：“我游进那条绿水间，捞起一只金鱼的笑脸……”

十四岁的张继科也不是那个啃手指爱淘气的小学生了，他扔掉了红领巾，和马龙一起升入了县里的初中。值得一提的是马龙再也不坐张继科的后座上下学了，他也有了一辆自行车，和张继科并排骑。

张继科爱上写诗这件事，说起来也是机缘巧合。上初一第一次收到女孩的表白，礼物竟然是一本诗集，烫金的字印在大红色的封面上，《余光中诗选》。血气方刚充满少年气的男孩子，哪有爱看这些黏黏腻腻的破诗的。如果不是张继科鬼使神差翻开看了看，它本该和那些看厌了的武侠小说堆在一块儿。

“当我爱时 必爱得凄楚/若不能爱得华丽/你的美无端地将我劈伤……”

张继科先是浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，看了一遍又轻轻地吸气，心想写得多美啊，多像他跟龙仔啊……

一颗伟大的诗（中）人(二)之魂在张继科的心中熊熊燃烧。

马龙觉得自己大概永远搞不明白张继科的脑子里装了怎样一个稀奇古怪的世界：莲花不叫莲花，那叫自燃的灵魂，布谷是“阴天的笛手”，就连云彩也不放过，成了什么“葛洪袖里的流霞”？马龙摇摇头，他只知道云彩是由于潮湿气温上升形成的，云彩聚多了是要下雨的。他地理学的不错，老师推荐他去参加市里的地理竞赛。

爱上写诗的张继科变得有点沉默而忧郁，在春天期期艾艾挂上枝头的时候，他给自己起了一个富有诗意的笔名——阿科。我们的诗人阿科上了初中以后依然喜欢跟龙仔黏在一起，并且在认识了形形色色的来自其它区的同龄人后，他的“喜欢”升级成了“只喜欢”。

比如当下，沉默的张继科正挂在马龙身上，只从肩膀上露出一对黑葡萄似眼珠子，小心翼翼地打量着眼前这个“四眼儿”。“四眼儿”一直在对着龙仔笑，看起来有点傻了吧唧的，自我介绍说什么他叫“许新”。许新？真是个没新意的名字。他手里的冰淇淋看起来还是蛮好吃的，当然，张继科打死也不会主动开口去问。

和龙仔絮絮叨叨说了些什么，那个许新又把目光转向张继科，“嘿，认识一下？”

张继科顾着想冰淇淋，没说话。等到差不多把许昕看毛了的时候，终于四五不着地问了一句，“你今年多大了？”

“13……”

“哦，你看起来有点像33。”

张继科垂下眼皮，头也不回地拉着马龙走了，想着去校门口卖冰棍的小店碰碰运气。

那时候的许昕还没有炼成一颗钢铁般的大心脏，张继科并不友好的“开场白”许昕的交友观产生了崩塌，有很长一段时间他都不太敢跟张继科说话。混熟了才发现张继科是个二百五，这是后话了。

空闲之余，张继科喜欢叼着冰棍看马龙打球。马龙看起来柔柔弱弱一副小姑娘的样子，打起篮球来球风凶悍不遑多让，堪称他们那区的一霸。张继科打篮球也不错，他在运动方面都挺有天赋，不过打了几次就没再打了。每次他上场马龙脸色就不大好看，怎么说呢，总有些抢了哥们风头的意思。无所谓，张继科拍拍手，他又不喜欢打篮球，他喜欢写诗嘛。

在一个有着绛紫色天空的下午，晚春的风带着些许凉意呼啦啦地扑面而来，满世界的绿色欣欣向荣。张继科在“继科领域”庄严地给马龙宣读了他写的第一首诗。

喜欢和

藐视沙漠的仙人掌

击掌

庆祝他们在一起的

又一天

每次击掌的印记

如此深刻

仿若掌中的乾坤

张继科觉得自己这首诗写得太贴切了，他把自己的心意叠成一层一层的，皱皱巴巴地塞进诗里读给龙仔听：他们既是好朋友也是暗自较劲儿的人，每一次的交手，都留下与众不同的回忆。如果……如果给这种关系加一份期限……张继科每每想下去，就忍不住笑出来。

他希望是一辈子。

若说唯一一点美中不足之处，就是马龙对这首诗显得兴致缺缺。他听了前两句，就低下头喃喃自语地算怎么也算不完的奥数题了。张继科只好自我安慰：马龙还不具备为艺术感动的高素养嘛，不能强人所难。

除了写诗之外，张继科还有一个爱好：打乒乓球。科爸打小就把国球的希望寄托在张继科身上，张继科自己也很争气，在同龄的打乒乓球的小伙伴里打得是最好的，也拿了不少省里的奖项。张继科蛮喜欢向心仪的人展示自己这些闪光点，隔三差五地邀请龙仔去看他打球，马龙也总是满口应下来，可惜事到临头总有“补习班”要上。

张继科吐吐舌头，想到要是让老爸知道自己影响龙仔学习，免不了又是一顿揍，于是也不便再提了。

马龙很会做人的，他当然不会说自己三番五次的推搪只是因为觉得乒乓球不好玩，看起来没意思。

世风日下，人心不古啊。

训练结束后的一天，张继科像往常一样回到自己的“继科领域”，就看到里面闯入了两个不速之客，把他码得整整齐齐的“古龙武侠小说”散了一地。其中一个他认识，那个许新嘛。还有一个破小孩，长得有点像最近流行的“旺仔牛奶”上面的大头娃娃，手里正糟践着他的《楚留香传奇》。

他瞠目结舌地把脑袋转向龙仔，马龙手里捧着《三国演义》，不大走心地说，“他们说想看看‘继科领域’，就带他们来了。”

张继科愣了半天，没头没脑地冒出一句“我也不能把忧郁/扔一只六足昆虫的遗骸那样/扔出墙去……”

好吧，以后他的听众从一个人变成三个人，听起来也不是那么坏的事嘛。

两个人的秘密，现在变成四个人的了。

03

夏转眼过渡到了秋，粉红色的浅云还没有聚集足够多的雨水，就匆匆落了下来。经过了一个暑假的洗礼，张继科晒黑了，个子也像抽竹条般节节生长。

生活在悄悄地发生变化。

马龙凭借优异的成绩考入了省里最好的高中，张继科凭借乒乓球特长生的身份幸运地进入了同一所学校。到了分班的时候，马龙毫无悬念地落到到学校的“火箭班”，张继科则没那么好命了，和许昕一同被分到普通班，上下隔着马龙一个楼层。

省里的高中比起县城又是一番光景，更大也更气派，随处可见抹着发胶穿着名牌鞋的时髦学生在操场上三五成群地走过。省城里好玩的东西也多，张继科最喜欢的就是中午午休跑到游戏厅玩两把老虎机过瘾，一次才两个币。结果往往都是张继科赚得翻几翻，惹得旁边的许昕不断惊呼。

马龙隐隐约约地觉得，张继科和自己的关系没有以前那么好了。可能是班级不同的缘故，他们很少勾肩搭背地去厕所，你推我攘地打闹。那天他听说张继科有女朋友了，虽是子虚乌有的事情，也足以惊起他一层的冷汗。

喜欢张继科的女孩一直很多，他知道。

马龙的座位靠窗，刷题刷厌了就往窗外看看，休息眼睛。他能很清楚地看到每天中午挂在许昕身上招摇过市的张继科，如果赶上周二，他们班体育课下课，还能看见张继科在楼下的小卖部买一瓶“盐汽水”，抬起胳膊擦擦汗，发旋上的汗珠就随着阳光一起滴落。

偶尔还会有一两个大胆的女孩子，在操场的跑道上冲张继科招手。

真是不矜持啊，马龙心想。张继科可不喜欢主动的女生。

即使是上了高中，马龙还是把生活的重心倾注在学习上，十年磨一剑，唯有磨砺才能成长，他坚信。于是会不由自主地回避那个人热切的目光……成大事者必须舍弃一些东西，也许是身边的，也许是宝贵的……马龙的眼睛总盯着远方。

可他也忍不住把脑袋贴在窗户上，去看那张始终天真无忧的脸庞。

张继科渐渐发觉马龙实在是个很矛盾的人。

这种矛盾不仅体现在打饭时为了鸡肉饭还是牛肉饭纠结半天，更体现在心理上的，比如马龙明明有身为“优等生”的身价，不愿意浪费时间也看不起他们玩的那些傻游戏，可是每天晚上却愿意雷打不动地靠在教室外面等他放学。

那不是更浪费时间吗，张继科在心里翻白眼。马龙则常常一脸揶揄地看着他，“我要是不跟你一起回去，你自己知道怎么走到车站吗？”

还不是因为那条路太长了，还曲里拐弯的，关键是周围卖零食的小摊还那么多。

“要是觉得耽误我时间，就应该有自觉性，不要放学又被老师留到那么晚。”马龙继续说。

乖乖不得了，马龙好像真有读心术。这下张继科连白眼都不敢翻了。

于是好像形成一种默契似的，即使白天两个人见不着面，见面也说不了几句话、晚上都会结伴坐上“36”路公交车一起回家。张继科往往是上了车就开始打哈欠，坐不了几站就睡得东倒西歪。他比较新奇的一件事是他睡着前迷迷糊糊看龙仔在看书，睡醒后还在看同一本书，好像连页也不曾翻过。

除去这些不足挂齿的小事，日子依旧行云流水般继续，寡淡得好似一锅忘了加糖的白粥，不知疲倦地在灶台上咕嘟咕嘟。

一个普通的星期五下午，许昕邀请张继科放学去他家打游戏。

张继科有点犹豫，隐隐约约记起马龙说过下午会参加一场篮球比赛，于是慢吞吞地冲许昕摆手，“不了，马里奥早玩腻了。”

“这次可不是超级马里奥。”许昕晃晃脑袋，左右看了一下，神秘兮兮地从背后拿出一张饼干大小的游戏卡，“任天堂新出的，口袋妖怪蓝宝石。来不来？”

“走。”张继科手搭上了许昕的肩膀，“把方博也叫上……”

隔天是个太阳很好的晴天，明亮又不至于耀眼，飒飒秋风温柔刮过人们懒洋洋的脸庞。张继科浑身舒适地走在路上，好像一不小心就要睡着了。

如果不是听见马龙在后面喊他。

“张继科！”

马龙在后面攥紧了拳头，涨红了脸冲他喊：“你不是说喜欢我吗，怎么都不来看我的比赛？”

…………

张继科傻眼了。

04

马龙很懊恼。

他懊恼的不是大庭广众之下对张继科喊出了“再也不要见面”这样的蠢话，也不是张继科无动于衷的态度，而是他们明明已经绝交了，脑海中还是不断地浮现出让他恨得牙痒痒却又无可奈何的那个身影。

无论是吃饭，打球，甚至是做题的时候，都会有各种各样的继科跑过来打断他的思绪，他发呆的神态、他看诗的样子、他睡觉时微微张开的嘴，露出一小块贝壳一样的牙齿……

那场球赛在下午五点，做热身运动的时候马龙环顾四周就没看见张继科，心里隐隐就有点不好的预感。到了开场的时候，马龙每抢一次球就要往观众席看看，可直到比赛结束，裁判吹哨，尘埃落幕，他都没找到那对明显的大耳朵。

比起输这件事，马龙更在意的是：从小学开始，张继科还没缺席过任何一次他的比赛呢。

那场决赛马龙表现得及其糟糕，无论是抢断、过人还是传球，都魂不守舍地坚持给对手喂球，即便是队友没说什么，教练失望的眼神也出卖了一切。马龙坐在场边一遍一遍地叠毛巾，失落和委屈被不可抗拒的浪潮带着扑到他的心口，几乎要溢出眼眶。他有点不信张继科就这么把他忘了，那天他在教学楼底下坐了好久，路灯“嘣”地一声弹亮，照着他孤单可笑的身影。

他不记得那天是怎么回家的，隔着窗户他看见张继科在慢吞吞地喝咖啡，又奋笔疾书地写着什么，过了一会儿一蹦一跳地把杯子送出去了。马龙得出个结论：张继科就是个缺心眼。可是这个缺心眼现在占据着他全部的心神。他没拉开灯，躲在黑暗里看了一会儿，倒下就开始不断地做梦，每一个梦都跟分别有关，每一个故事都破碎又漫长……

马龙从小就是整个院儿最优秀的孩子，是所有人争着巴结讨好的对象，他站在风光旖旎的山顶，想要的东西通常是勾勾手指就拿到。一直以来，他只需要站在原地，接受别人的喜欢、讨好和赞美，再回以一段无可指摘的客套话。从来没有人给他受这样的委屈，让他牵肠挂肚，还这么不知好歹……

他对着张继科说“绝交”，想挣回那少得可怜的一点面子，可是张继科好像打定主意闷着声，天王老子也激不起他的脾气来。这结局显然不在马龙的剧本里，他又一下子手足无措，苦心维持的骄傲全崩塌，像一只无力又无法逆转局面的小兽。

四面雷鼓啸响，每一声都像在告诉他：张继科不属于他了。那个他从小没花过什么心思却认为理所应当陪在自己身边的人，其实是不属于他的。

他习惯了赢，习惯了优越感，还不擅长面对怎么输。

05

只要是下定了决心想忘记一个人，也是很容易的，对吧？

克制自己不去想他，吃煎饼的时候不能想，写诗的时候不能想，训练的时候也不能想……

“诶，”队友王大力捅他，“这不马龙么，他怎么过来了？”

张继科吓了一跳。他好不容易让脑海中盛满门口大爷热腾腾的烤红薯，大力哥这一开口，先前的努力全破功。

张继科迷迷糊糊地往场外看：吓！可不就是马龙。清早的雾气还没散，微薄阳光打着转儿落在马龙的脑瓜顶上。安静的少年好像和这个击球打球声音不绝于耳的训练馆隔绝似的，捧着本书专心卒读，眉眼如初，人也如故。张继科想起一个词“和风霁月”，恍惚间时间倒退，二人还都是总角之年，就是这种白净乖巧，让他恨不得把世间所有的美好双手奉上。

张继科突然心虚极了，脚底下蹭啊蹭，从王大力身边蹭到肖爸边上，肖爸是他们的乒乓球总教练。

“肖爸……我我今天不练了成吗？”

“咋了继科？”肖爸一听眉毛就要竖起来。

张继科舔了舔嘴唇，缩了缩脖子，“我那个……肚子不太舒服，还有点头疼，对，头疼。”

肖爸心里纳闷，张继科这孩子平时是轻伤不下火线的性格，怎么今天如此一反常态。看来是疼得狠了，想到此节，肖爸面色逐渐缓和下来，“那今天先放你一天假，回去好好休息，明天早点来。”

“嗯。”张继科点点头，又往场外的方向看了一眼，把球拍往袋子里胡乱一塞，转身就走。

“继科儿……”

张继科充耳不闻。

“继科儿。”

张继科加快了步子。

“张继科！”

张继科跑了起来。

马龙恼怒地看着前面那个像避凶神恶煞一般避开自己的虎头虎脑的身影，张继科好歹是体育特长生，他要跑起来，别人还真追不上。危急关头，马龙只好使出杀手锏，“你再不理我我就把你偷李奶奶草莓的事告诉张叔叔！”

张继科身子一顿，回头不可置信地看着他，“你咋知道的……你跟踪我！”

“哧。”马龙撇撇嘴，“我放学回家看到的。瞧你那点出息。”

“那是许昕……”

马龙打断了他，“那你为啥总躲着我？”这小子明知道自己是来讲和的，对场边的自己视而不见也就罢了，拼命跑又是什么意思。

马龙想，这也太不给自己面子了，欠揍。

张继科装镇定的功力堪称一绝，“没有，还说你怎么跑过来了，吓我一跳。”

马龙先时准备好的一套说辞早忘得干干净净，他磕磕绊绊走了很远的路，满心满眼都只有面前的人。寒冬冰冷的空气在继科的汗湿头发上结了点霜，两只大耳朵也冻得通红。就是这么一个人，他不优秀，傻二傻二的，偏惹得自己为他牵肠挂肚，寝食难安。

他轻声问，“你觉得我为什么过来呢，恩？”

“我也觉得这儿的烤红薯挺好吃的，哈哈。”张继科挠挠脑袋，视线落在远处的一块冰茬子上，语气干巴巴。

马龙心里又是一阵气苦。傻逼！谁会为了吃烤红薯大老远的跑过来啊，还不是为了看你一眼。他瞧着张继科神色不定，心知他在装蒜，于是不怒反笑。

“你要我请你吃，我可没钱。天气怪冷的，你……你还是快回去吧。”张继科跺跺脚，又捋捋头发。他见马龙不好好上补习班，跑他这儿凑热闹，心里也是一阵着急。

马龙盯了他一会儿，皱起了细致的眉，“你觉得冷吗？”说着就要把外套脱下来。

“不……不用。”张继科突然瞪大眼睛，视线越过马龙，大声叫道，“马伯伯，您怎么来了？”

马龙吓了一跳，本能往身后看去。待得再回过头来，偌大的街道只余冬风吹开腊梅的香气，却哪里还有张继科的身影？

他呆呆地望向张继科溜走的方向，一张白瓷般的脸上挂满了困惑。17年来他一直努力用功，可面对人情事故，却深觉比解数学题复杂得多。

就好像他以前从未在张继科身上看到什么过人之处，可是没他在旁的日子，烤面筋不好吃了，夜路也很难走。张继科大他半岁，对他总是很好，每次事情不顺了他的意，他把脸一板，张继科就会过来哄他。这个人贯穿了他的童年和青春。生活铺张的油彩一块块脱落，剩下一个明暗斑驳的名字，一刹那心意明澈，朦胧的于是清晰，纠缠的于是分离。

张继科。

马龙想，或许他曾经追求的一些是没有意义的，或者说，他从未思考过什么是真正有意义的。他只消闭闭眼，就能看见那个上窜下跳的身影，他俩一起捅过邻居挂在木架子上的衣服，也爬到树上眺望铁轨以外的远方；他记得风吹起继科宽大的衣袖，记得他展示三脚猫神功后得意洋洋的笑；他喜欢看他笑，可是他跟自己在一起也不怎么笑了，反倒是和许昕笑得多些，许昕……

回忆往昔种种，无限温存，也无限心酸。

他才不管什么山远海远，他得加把劲儿，把张继科弄回来。

06

省里的青少年乒乓公开赛举行在一个干燥又不失寒冷的晴天，树梢和屋檐下结着漂亮的冰凌，等着风把它们吹得叮当乱响。

训练馆里的气氛却是一反常态的紧张和凝重。张继科摸摸拍子的护边，又抬起头盯着对手，弯下腰准备接球，发梢微微颤动。

就连坐在观众席上带着黑色鸭舌帽的马龙都为他捏了一把冷汗。大比分二比二，这局是决胜局。

来回击打几回合后，张继科大吼一声，高高举起胳膊，对面前的球抬腿来了一发漂亮的扣杀，饶是马龙不懂球，都看出了此击的巧妙和险峻。此时此刻，所有人的心都悬在这枚小小的球上，视线随之转动。只见对手沉身侧步，右手一记拧拉把球回了过去。

终究还是出界了。

张继科扔了拍子，往后跳了几步，一边冲观众席抬起手臂，欢呼声骤然而起。马龙有那么一瞬间完全懵了，甚至忘了和其它观众一样站起来欢呼。他见过继科很多样子：调皮的、内敛的、或者是忧郁的，他从来没有像今天这样震惊：那是一个完完全全、他所不了解的继科。赛场上意气风发的眼神，不可一世的嘴角，他高高挥舞的手臂，好像真的落满了上帝的荣光。

张继科不知道马龙来看他的比赛，只冲着马龙的方向留了一个后脑勺。马龙带着一种不可言说的迷醉目光跟随着他，欣赏地看着他因弹跳太过用力而紧紧崩起的大腿肌肉。马龙开始意识到，原来在自己之外还有这样一个世界，这个世界和他以往接触到的循规蹈矩的世界都不同，这是独属于张继科的世界。一种奇异的感觉从心头涌起，紧紧扼住他的喉咙。他想，张继科明明跟他一样都是从不知名的小县出来的孩子，偏偏具有那样不服输、征服一切的气质，欢呼因他而起，掌声为他而鸣，骄傲自大的样子仿佛宇宙都是他的舞台。

好在马龙还没忘了此行的任务，在啰嗦的颁奖仪式开始的时候，他买了两根雪糕等在球员通道门口。即使是大冬天，张继科也喜欢吃雪糕。知己知彼，百战不殆，他是来讲和的。

他等啊等，等到树上的冰凌第十二次发出脆响，等到求导公式已经在他心里翻滚了五遍，终于等到张继科出现在球员通道的身影。

他的笑容也一瞬间变得僵硬，他看见两个漂亮女孩子，一个给继科披上外套，一个给他递了瓶水。拿着衣服的是他们班的，另一个是谁呢……

等马龙回过神来，连观众席上的人也散的七七八八了。他这才发现，雪糕早已黏黏的糊了一手，甩都甩不掉。可为什么糊不住风穿透灵魂的空洞呢？

07

张继科迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，发觉自己是趴在马龙背上。

是怎么回事呢？他记得自己是赢了的，然后……然后，班里的几个男生女生拉着他要他请客，后来吃了点凉菜，喝了几杯酒……

他记不起来自己是怎么到了马龙背上，也不太想知道。从小到大都是这样嘛，他在惹了事打了架挂了彩，都是马龙这么背他回去，顺带给他收拾烂摊子。

有一瞬间，他希望时间永远停住。从这个角度使马龙的背影看起来格外的温暖，肩上跳跃着路灯幽黄的光，扬起的衣角带着温柔的弧度。他歪歪脑袋，还能看见马龙白皙的皮肤和小小的耳垂，像夏天躺在床上时溜进喉管的酸溜溜的果冻，让他多少次想要心猿意马地咬上一口。但就像之前无数次一样，他还是忍住了——有的人只要瞧着看着也是欢喜。

“你想亲我吗？为什么不亲？”

马龙的声音冷不丁响起，张继科吓了一跳，爪子一松，险些掉下去。

“靠，你他妈吓死我了。”

马龙没说话，张继科沉了不少，他要保持体力。他背着张继科吭哧吭哧往前走，却不是回家的方向。

“继科领域！”说到“领域”这个词的时候，张继科的声音小了点，好像觉得不好意思似的。

“你不喜欢这里？”马龙把后背上的张继科往上颠了颠，并且做出只要张继科的回答不合他意就把他扔下去的准备。

“没……你竟然还记得这里。”

“你的就是我的，我的还是我的。别忘了，这里也是我的地盘。”到了入口，马龙把张继科放下来。

借着月光，张继科看见入口处赫然多了两个影子，原来是两个大雪人。雪人堆得不好看，但是鼻子、眼睛、嘴巴一应俱全，活脱脱像两个小丑孩。张继科忍不住笑出声，马龙捏紧了拳头。

“哈哈……我记得《笑傲江湖》里也有这么一段，令狐冲和任盈盈躲在两个大雪人里。”张继科说着跳了下去，嘴里还念念有词，“真应该拿剑砍砍，看里面有没有躲着两个大马猴。”（注1）

马龙跟着跳下来。张继科左看右看，一会儿取下挂在墙上的玩具枪上个膛，一会儿又拿起码在案上的武侠小说左翻右翻，一屁股坐在那张唯一的破床上。

“想不到过了这么久，这里还是这么干净。”

马龙没理他，皱着眉思索自己的事。他略一沉吟，吞吞吐吐地开口，“张继科，我是来讲和的。也不光是讲和……”

“都怪我。”马龙说，“我对你的关心太少了，我都不知道你喜欢什么，想要什么。你不理我，躲着我，我心里特别难受。”为了增加说服力，他比划了一下“比被老师点名批评还难受。”

“以后不会这样了，我会改。继科，我……我之前自己都不知道，我喜欢你，从小就喜欢，一直都喜欢。”马龙越说越脸红，还欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“你要是喜欢，我天天给你堆雪人。”好在天色糊成一片，什么也看不清。他偷眼去看继科的反应，继科好像没听到似的，偏着脑袋，连眼神都不肯给他一个。

马龙突然有些生气了，他的耐心本就有限，话说到这个份儿上，再露骨一点他也说不出口。他不知道张继科在犹豫什么，说一句喜欢那么难吗？

“马龙……你早就知道同性恋了对吧。”张继科用一双黑黝黝的眼睛看他，像一湾洒满了星光的湖，平静地散发着光芒。

“许昕说，他在电影上看过，两个男的要是搞同性恋，是要被人打死的。”

马龙知道许昕所言不假，这部电影他也看过，名震一时的《断背山》。最后杰克惨死时血肉模糊的场景给他留下了很深的心理阴影，很长一段时间都会引起不适和连绵的噩梦。

一瞬间两个人都有点沉默，巨大的阴影横亘在月光的裂痕之间。他们才十七岁，死亡这个词对于他们来说过于遥远，也充满未知的恐惧。

马龙想，他真傻。就算是再大的雪人，也会被明年开春的骄阳融化成泪潭。

过了半晌，好像终于下定决心似的，马龙开了口，声线还有些不稳，“继科，和我一起死，你怕不怕？”

张继科晃晃脑袋，煞有介事地说，“我可不怕死。我……我怕你死。”他的眼神开始四处乱瞟，“我还怕……”

“怕什么？”马龙心里一紧，向前跨了一步。

“还怕刘歪脖。”

“噗。”突兀的笑声打断了阴冷沉闷的气氛。马龙心里想：想不到张继科平时一副日天日地的样子，原来怕极了他们的刘主任。

张继科好像极困似的，用手揉着眼睛倒在床上，“我怕你给刘歪脖骂。还怕你被找家长。”

马龙心灵的一角好像被什么东西戳开了，陡然变得柔软起来。他隐约想起以前看到过的胡斐和程灵素，杨过和小龙女，原来书上写的是真的，这样的生死知己是切实存在的。也许今夜月色太美，亦或是雪花飘得过于朦胧，他竟然觉得漫山遍野都是花朵的影子，突然什么也不怕了。

他从来不是个文艺青年，这个时候脑海中无端地冒出一段话，大概是从继科的某本书上看到的。

“当你被最为广博的、浩淼的爱情覆盖过荒凉的额，当你的双眼千真万确地看到过爱情最为宽容的那一面，你会不会后悔，从此以后，无论走过多少路，蹚过多少河，面对多少个转弯，都再也无法遇到这样的爱，极致的爱。”

他忍不住伸出手去拨弄张继科的头发，把他从迷迷糊糊中弄醒，“继科，我们不是同性恋。”

“我们就跟……”马龙想了想，“阿米尔和哈桑似的。”说着他用电影里的滑稽腔调学了一下“为你，千千万万遍”，把张继科逗得笑出声来。

马龙心想，你要笑就笑吧，朋友也好，恋人也罢，我自己明白就很好。只要你处处自由，事事顺心，只要你能像个孩子似的玩耍，我也愿意为你而战斗。

他于是跟他一起并肩躺在床上，两个人靠在一起，总是比一个人来得温暖。他轻声说，“继科，我才发现，原来自己也不是什么都能拿满分的。我什么也不是。很多事情我做不对，要你来纠正我。我很需要你，需要你告诉我怎样才算是肝胆相照、莫逆之交。一辈子太长了，我一个人会怕。”

“继科，明天开始你也教我写写诗吧。”

“好……”张继科嘴里答应，迷迷糊糊又要睡过去。

马龙一向心思缜密，他想，张继科现在醉得昏头八脑，胡言胡语也是有的，也许第二天他就什么都忘了。有些话，须得明早起来再问他一遍才是。

马龙想，他永远永远也不会忘记这个冬天的夜晚，他跟继科靠的那么近，近得他都可以听到狗熊的鼾声和松鼠的心跳，他一个都没理，他和继科靠在一起，哆哆嗦嗦地交换了一个人生中真正意义上的吻。

野火亲吻着草地，霜花溶进血液里……

马龙从小就是个优秀的孩子，门门功课都是满分，从来不挂科。他本可以大步流星地沿着顺遂的人生往前走，可惜在爱情这门课上，他被拦了腰绊住脚，终于还是挂了科。

给他一万次选择，他也不会错过这样的爱，极致的爱。

**END**

注1：梗来自《笑傲江湖》。

**Author's Note:**

> 严格意义上来说，这不能算是一篇龙獒文。没有什么激情戏码，没有矛盾没有冲突也没有承诺，连结尾也结得莫名其妙。我写的时候是想一点写一点，完全是按照自己怎么喜欢怎么来，本来也打算停在哪里算哪里。
> 
> 后来有朋友说希望我写完，于是也就写了。前篇和后篇零零总总大概隔了一个月，全文通读了一遍，好在没有觉得衔接不当的地方，也不辜负了这几个晚上的头脑风暴。
> 
> 写这篇文的初衷也很简单：旨在表现不同侧面的龙獒两人。我看过的大部分龙獒文是把马龙写得成熟淡定、或者是切开黑，也和几个太太聊过，他们说龙是正常人的性格，最难把握的就是“正常”二字。我写文的时候突发奇想，觉得马龙也可以不是那么“正常”的，他也可以有小脾气小性子小心眼，只不过这些被他很好地掩藏了起来，这和外界对他的压力有关，和也和自己对自己的要求有关。在这种情况下，这种压抑总要找到一个出口，而这个出口就是他一直以来的童年玩伴张继科。
> 
> 于是马龙在外面的表现永远是优秀和无可指摘的，但是在张继科面前卸了心防，表现的是自己最放松最真实的一面，所以他会喜欢张继科也是理所当然、顺理成章的。
> 
> 至于张继科，我觉得他就该是这个样子的，如果他在现实中没有受到过体制的压迫，他应该是这样坦诚的、天真的、欣欣向荣的、自由自在的。所以我很喜欢写青春，青春的阿科和龙仔，那时候的他们还没有遇到不得不向生活低头的时刻。当然我写的这个人物也不尽完满，比如继科也同样是性情中人，我在文里就把他写软了。袅太的《逍遥游》和萤太的所有龙獒文里把阿科的“真性情”表现得淋漓尽致。
> 
> 不过我自己对这篇文很满意就是啦，因为写出了想写的东西。我性格中缺乏激情的一面，在写文的时候总会有缺陷嘛，也是没办法的事。
> 
> 退圈差不多一个月，很多乐乎的朋友还记得我，真的很温暖、很感动。
> 
> 要是问我这篇文想表达什么，其实我也说不清楚，我写不出惊天动地的爱情，大概最想表达的是两个少年相知相许的勇气，也同样可以荡气回肠。


End file.
